


Arrows

by brokibrodinson



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at the Kenways'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

“What is Valentine’s Day?”

The quiet question broke the comfortable silence of Haytham’s study, where his son was sprawled lazily across his couch as he carved new arrowheads for himself. Connor half-hoped Haytham hadn’t heard him; he hated to appear ignorant.

“Valentine’s Day is a day that celebrates the joys of love and romance,” Haytham replied disinterestedly, not looking up from his letters. “Couples exchange gifts and use it as an excuse to act in a thoroughly sickening manner for an entire twenty-four hours.”

The room slipped into quiet once more, broken only by the crackling of the fireplace, before Haytham sighed and looked up. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Connor fidgeted uncomfortably with his knife. “At the Homestead they asked me if I had a Valentine...”

“And what did you say?”

“That I did not know what they meant. They left me alone after that.”

“Well, now you know,” Haytham said dismissively, mind already back on his work.

Finishing an arrowhead, Connor wondered why Haytham seemed so opposed to the concept. It sounded pleasant enough to him. Carefully setting his equipment aside, he rose to his feet and silently padded over to Haytham’s chair.

Haytham either didn’t hear him approach, or ignored him, so Connor circled around so he was standing behind his chair. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the older man’s cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he murmured, straightening and beginning to walk off only to be stopped by a firm grip fastening around his wrist.

Haytham pulled him closer and paused to look him up and down. He smirked. “I suppose there are _some_ benefits to this particular holiday,” he remarked.

Connor tilted his head, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Haytham stood, turning to trap Connor between himself and his desk. “There is a certain degree of _intimacy_ to be shared on a day like today.” He raised one hand to grip Connor’s chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned in close. “Don’t you agree?” he murmured, his lips just shy of Connor’s.

Connor nodded imperceptibly, eyes sliding closed as Haytham’s lips lightly brushed his. His lips parted slightly in silent invitation and he sighed happily into the kiss as his offer was accepted, his father’s confident tongue slipping into his open mouth.

Haytham hid a smile against the skin of Connor’s throat.

Perhaps Valentine’s Day was somewhat worthwhile after all. 


End file.
